1. Field
This application relates generally to knee prostheses and, more particularly, the application relates to hinged knee prostheses.
2. Related Art
Most hinged-knee prostheses only provide a mechanical means to restore the joint in a hinge-like function. Other hinged-knee prostheses provide for a more kinematically-correct prostheses; however, they rely mostly on remaining soft tissue to restore normal kinematics to the joint. In most cases, the remaining soft tissue has been compromised and/or missing/removed during surgery. Thus the soft tissue cannot contribute significantly to restoring normal kinematics, particularly anterior/posterior (A/P) translation or normal axial rotation including rotation to the ‘screw-home’ position. Moreover, the remaining soft tissue may be damaged when restoring normal kinematics by forcing motion of the prostheses.
In prosthetic systems that address axial rotation, current systems address rotation by allowing a rotating platform. Generally, one of the two articulating prostheses (usually the tibial insert or construct) is allowed rotational freedom. This allows the soft tissues to rotate the joint in a more normal fashion. However, most soft tissue has been compromised and cannot reproduce normal or near normal rotation.
A/P translation is a motion that is seldom addressed. In those prostheses that do address A/P translation, a cam mechanism against the joint-linking mechanism (usually a post) or against the tibial articular geometry is used to force the tibia anteriorly relative to the distal femur as the knee flexes. This method of A/P translation is common in a primary total knee arthroplasty (TKA) by the use of a cam and post method in which the cam is on the femoral articulating prosthesis and the post is found on the tibial articulating prosthesis. This is commonly referred to as a posterior or cruciate stabilized knee implant. These hinged knees generally focus forces on a small area (such as a cam with point and/or line contact and post), which may increase wear and decrease the life span of the implant.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,527 and 5,800,552, A/P translation is allowed through flexion, yet the hinged knee does not control and/or maintain a constant limit on A/P translation. In other words, the femoral can be flexed and can translate posteriorly when contact to the tibial bearing surface is not maintained. Thus the femoral component does not maintain contact with the tibial component when A/P translation occurs.
There remains a need in the art for kinematically-correct prostheses including A/P translation and/or normal axial rotation. In addition, there remains a need for kinematically-correct prostheses that reduce wear on the prosthesis and reduce forces on the remaining soft tissue.